Duo's Return (Same as Duo Returns)
by Duo'sHilde
Summary: When Duo transfers to be closer to his mission,he finds someone unexpected...((2XHilde same as Duo Returns but I forgot the disclaimers on the other one..^^;))


Duo Returns  
  
By Duo's Hilde  
  
AN:I don't own Gundam Wing or Duo and Hilde..Chris is my boyfriend at the time..  
  
  
Hilde walked into the office to deliver a bundle of papers.She was asked by her teachers so,she decided to check something else as well."Good Morning Miss Hilde."One of the secretaries said.She opened her mouth to speak the vice principal said,"Not today Hilde."She had been coming to the office everyday since she trasferred to see if he transfered.  
  
The reason being was that she heard Duo was coming to this school because of a mission.She was going to stop Duo now or not.She had been going to schools to find Duo since he left.This was the last time she was going to transfer.'This is the last time I am going to follow him around.'Hilde had told herself before she came to the school.  
  
A boy walked into the office and pushed past Hilde.He walked up to the desk and recieved his schedule."Thanks."One of the secretaries looked toward Hilde."Miss Hilde,will you escort Mister Duo to his classes."Hilde nodded.Duo walked over to Hilde and looked up."Hilde?What are you doing here?"he asked.  
  
"I'll explain later."Hilde said grabbing Duo's arm.When they were in the hall Duo stopped Hilde."No..You tell me now."Hilde said,"Duo,I want you to stop fighting and come home.If you don't I am not going to blame you but, I am going to leave this school and wait for you to return from your mission."A few tears slid down her cheeks.  
  
Duo wiped them away."Hilde,go on home after today.Oz is going to attack this school today,"he said putting his hands on her shoulders."I don't want you to die or get hurt.I'll-"Hilde shot back now crying a little harder."But,what about you?What about you Duo..."Duo hugged her."I won't get hurt Hilde.I made a promise to protect you and not let anything or anyone harm you.If I die,keep this in mind.I died fighting to protect you and our colony."  
  
"You are the one hurting me."she said.Duo pulled Hilde back and made her look into his eyes."I'll tell you what.We'll spend today together and then after the mission I'll come home to you.Even if I have to go through Hell first."He smiled."Guess what,the secretaries put you in all my classes,I'll help you.Ok Duo?"Hilde said changing the subject of death.  
  
Duo nodded.They walked back to the classroom.The girls whispered about how cute Duo was.He just looked down.The teacher inroduced him to the class and he sat next to Hilde."Duo,you know what when it comes to getting girls you have no problem."Hilde said.  
  
"You too Hilde.I bet you have had plenty of offers for dates from guys."Duo had said when they were studying."There's where you are wrong.I have never gotten a date with any guy from any school."Hilde said.A group of girls walked up to Duo.Hilde turned her head."Hey Duo,are you busy this week or weekend?"one girl asked.  
  
Duo looked at Hilde."Yeah.I already have plans with my girlfriend this week and weekend."he said."Hilde,why didn't you tell us he had a girlfriend?!"one exclaimed."I didn't know.Duo how come you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend?"Hilde said.   
  
"I don't have to.Because I-"Duo said."Than I don't have to help you with your work."she said slamming her books and leaving to her dorm.Duo was put as her roomate in the dorm.She was getting sick of being around girls all the time so, she asked if Duo could be her roomate because they were roomates at home anyway.  
  
Duo found Hilde's dorm room and walked in.Hilde looked up."What do you want?"she asked coldly."I wanted to apologize.The reason I don't have to tell you is,"he said moving to the bed and sitting."Is because it's you."he said."I wanted to ask you...Hilde are you free this week and on the weekend?"Duo said.  
  
"Of course.But, what about your mission?How long should it take?"Hilde asked."Shouldn't take too long a couple of days.Remember..later go home.I don't want you to get killed."he said.Hilde nodded.The rest of her dorm people came in."Oh my god!It's Duo!Is he our roomate?"One asked. Hilde leaned over to Duo."There's a room down stairs.It has bunkbeds.We could bunk there if you would like to.Has a lock and everything."she whispered.  
  
Duo smiled.'Private time with Hilde..Tempting.'He thought."Cool.I get the top bunk tho."he said with a smirk."No Way!I get the Top!"Hilde yelled.They arugued all the way downthe stairs to the room.They locked the door behind them."Duo,"Hilde said sitting in front of a small funrnace. "Oz..they didn't attack today..."Hilde said.Duo shrugged and said,"Guess it was a miss calculation."  
  
"Great..Well,I'll go after school tommorrow.Anyway..Tomorrow we're going to the creek in biology.We have to take samples and study them in class."Hilde said sitting on one of the chairs."Hey Duo,"She started."Hm?"he asked sitting next to her.  
  
She snuggled up closer to Duo."Can I have the top?"she whispered into his ear with a low voice.Duo picked up a pillow and hit Hilde with it.Hilde picked up a pillow and they started hitting each other with them.Hilde finally fell over in defeat."Ok,ok.."She breathed.  
  
"The God Of Death is triumphant once again!!"Duo yelled."But,Hilde if you want you can have the top bunk."Duo said with a smile.Hilde clamered up to the top.She hit her head on the ceiling. "Duo..I'm too tall."she said."And I now you are too."she said climbing down and sitting on the couch.  
  
"Guess I will be sleeping here."Hilde said.Duo came over and picked her up.He threw her onto the lower bunk."Nope.You sleep here..It's more comfortable."Duo said smiling down at her."Duo.."she whispered."Thanks."  
  
Duo sat on the edge of the bed.He watched her fall asleep.He ran his finger down her cheek and her neck lightly and repeatedly."Hilde..You are so beautiful-I-"he sighed.'I can't tell her now..'Duo thought.He took off his shoes and his school uniform shirt.He crawled into bed and curled around Hilde.  
  
The next morning Hilde woke up to the smell of frying eggs."Mmm..Duo that smells good."She sat up and wrapped the blanket around herself."Oh..I see you are awake..Sleeping Beauty."Hilde blushed."Duo.."  
  
"Hey Duo,do you know what day it is?"she asked."Yeah.November 2.Why?"he asked."It's just an ordinary day."he said.Hilde looked down."Hmm...whatever you say.Duo..turn your head..I gotta get my school clothes."Hilde said as she started to get up.  
  
"Ok babe."he said turning around.Hilde got up and grabbed her uniform.She ran to the bathroom to change.When she came out her makeup was running down her cheek.To hide her emotion she looked out the window and saw slight snowflakes falling.  
  
This made her more sad and she turned away."Duo,why don't we call in sick...and have a little fun today huh?What'd ya say?"Hilde asked hopefully.Duo turned around and smiled at her."Sure babe."he said.Hilde dialed the school's office.  
  
"Hello..Principal Hilton.I have come down with a cold and..."She coughed in the phone." Duo and I are staying home."Hilde lied.She looked at Duo who was doing something mischevious. Hilde sighed and then hung up the phone."Duo?What are you doing?"She asked.  
  
He turned around in surprise and hid a small box behind him."N-nothing."He stammered. "Hilde..what's wrong?"Duo asked looking at her worriedly."Nothing Duo...It's just that.."Hilde shook her head."Nevermind."  
  
Duo looked at her strangley."Hilde what is so important about today?"Duo asked as Hilde brushed her hair."Oh,nothing."Hilde sighed.She turned to Duo and looked at him.He looked so cute in his uniform.Duo pulled out a small box and waited untill Hilde walked over to the window.She looked out the window and her reflection faintly was visible.  
  
She put her hand on the window.She saw Duo coming up behind her and then put her hand down.Duo wrapped his arms around Hilde.He held up the small box."Here...uhhh..how should I say this...?"He asked her.  
  
Hilde gulped down the lump in her throat.It was hard to swallow,since she was holding back her crying."Uhh....Happy Birthday..Hilde.."Duo said nodding."Yeah.That's good.Happy Birthday Hilde."Duo said.Hilde delecately took the box and opened it.  
  
Inside was a platinum cross with sapphires emmbedded in it.A small pearl in the center.Tears streamed down her face.Duo looked at her."What you don't like it?I'll get you a new one.."Duo said covering her hands with his."No..I love it..I love y-"Hilde put a hand over her mouth after she shut her mouth and pushed the box to Duo.  
  
"I can't be with you...I forgot to tell you.I have a boyfriend..his name's Chris.."Hilde started to cry.Duo hugged her."Hilde..I got a postcard in the mail for you today.I wasn't sure that I should give it to you on your birthday."Duo handed her a postcard.  
  
Hilde read it and amost broke down and cried.Before she collapsed Duo held her."I told you.I am soo sorry Hilde.I ruined your birthday.I-I-"Duo hung his head on Hilde's shoulder.Hilde hugged Duo back."No..it was best of you...I can say this to you now..I love you."Hilde said it clearly then cried onto Duo's shoulder.   
  
  
AN:LIKE?Please review...^_^ 


End file.
